Morning
by Aiko Blue
Summary: suatu pagi, setelah malam yang melelahkan.


**~oo0o0oo~**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Morning"**

 **.**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy**

belong's to

 **James Dashner**

 **.**

 **Morning** **(c)** **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oo0o0oo~**

Suara bising mengusik tidur Newt. Menderu bagai alarm yang di _setting_ untuk tidak berhenti berdering sebelum sang subjek terbangun. Itu suara panggilan masuk dari ponsel yang terletak di atas meja tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Newt menggerang frustasi, siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang menelepon di pagi buta seperti ini?

Mata karamel itu masih tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Sementara satu tangan Newt bergerak meraba-raba permukaan meja, setelah menemukan sang iblis pengganggu tidurnya, Newt menggeser layarnya lalu segera menempelkan benda itu tepat di daun telinganya. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan tidak repot-repot mengambil posisi duduk dan membuka mata. Tubuhnya masih tergoler malas di atas ranjangnya yang empuk, sementara matanya terlalu lengket untuk dibuka.

"Halo?" Newt membuka percakapan dengan nada tidak rela.

"..." Tapi tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Tak ada suara di sebrang sana yang muncul dan masuk ruang dengarnya. Newt semakin kesal. Apa ini? Sejenis orang iseng di pagi hari?

"Halo?" Ulang Newt menahan emosi.

" _Errr... Minho? Ada apa dengan suaramu?"_

Kalimat itu sukses membuat kedua mata si pirang terbuka lebar. _Minho_? Newt menelan ludah lalu menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Setelahnya, sepasang netra karamel itu dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ponsel yang saat ini berada dalam genggamannya adalah benda _metalic_ berwarna hitam, bukan putih. Jelas, itu ponsel Minho. Newt kembali menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

" _Minho?"_ seseorang disebrang sana kembali memanggil sang pemilik ponsel.

Newt mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu mengambil posisi bangkit dan duduk tegak di atas ranjangnya. Lehernya bergerak patah-patah menoleh ke sisi sebelah kiri dari ranjangnya. Mendapati satu pemuda Asia tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Membangunkan Minho jelas bukan pilihan yang tepat. Sementara mengatakan ' _Aku Newt, Minho masih tidur_.' Sama saja seperti membeli tiket neraka.

" _Minho!"_ Suara di sebrang sana menyentaknya. Baiklah, mungkin ini rencana yang tidak terlalu bagus, tapi Newt tak punya pilihan lain.

" _Shuck_!"Newt mengumpat kesal ala seorang Minho. "Kau menganggu tidurku, _shank_!" Dia payah sekali dalam urusan berkata-kata kasar seperti Minho. Berpura-pura menjadi Minho mungkin bukan keahliannya.

"Geez _, Minho kau masih saja kasar meski baru bangun tidur?"_ Jeda beberapa saat, Newt menunggu orang di sebrang sana melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena satu; Newt tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dan dua; Newt takut sandiwaranya terbongkar jika dia terlalu banyak bicara.

" _Tch, sudahlah. Aku menghubungimu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kami menghkawatirkanmu, idiot! Setelah konser berakhir kau hilang begitu saja, dasar bodoh!_ Damn! _Dan kau bilang apa? Kau sedang dalam perjalanan pulang? Tch, konyol sekali. Jadwal pulang kita adalah sore ini. Kau seharusnya masih di hotel bersama kami sekarang, ini jam istirahat kita Minho. Tolol! Mana mungkin kami tidak khawatir jika kau pergi sendiri dalam kondisi lelah setelah_ summer tour _kita begitu?"_ Jawaban panjang lebar itu membuat Newt kembali melirik ke arah pemuda yang tengkurap di tepi ranjang.

Newt menghela napas, lalu menggeleng singkat. Hanya ada beberapa kata yang muncul dalam kepalanya seandainya Minho yang mendapat ceramah panjang seperti itu. "Aku bukan anak kecil, bodoh! Jangan mengkhawatirkanku begitu. Memangnya kau ibuku?" Acara pura-pura menjadi Minho masih berlanjut.

" _Tch, sialan kau! Sudahlah, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Istirahatlah, Tuan Vokalis. Kami tahu kau punya gejala demam sejak dua malam yang lalu. Suaramu agak aneh pagi ini, jaga dirimu,_ shank! _"_

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Newt perlu beberapa detik lamanya sampai benar-benar bisa meletakkan kembali ponsel milik Minho di tempat semula. Satu helaan napas lega keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua bahu Newt turun kompak, sementara ruas-ruas jari tangannya bergerak menyisir surai pirangnya singkat.

Newt menoleh. Menatap satu sosok pemuda berdarah Asia terlelap pulas yang berjarak beberapa inci darinya. Menyudut tepat di tepi batas sisa ranjang. Sudut yang cukup berbahaya, seandainya saja Newt bergerak iseng menendangnya dalam hentakan pelan, sosok itu pasti akan segera berakhir dengan mencumbu dinginnya lantai.

Minho tampak sama sekali tak terusik dengan acara telepon pagi Newt barusan. Pemuda itu masih terpejam rapat, tak ada bantal yang berbaring di bawah kepalanya. Celana _jeans_ panjang masih membalut kakinya, bahkan ikat pinggang masih terikat disana. Sementara tubuhnya terekpos tanpa sehelai pun benang. Bertelanjang dada.

 _ **.**_

 _Newt merasakan ada beban yang menimpa pinggangnya lalu melilit di sekitar perutnya. Newt sudah jatuh tertidur sejak tiga jam yang lalu, pemuda itu mengasumsikan bahwa mungkin sensasi ini masuk dalam kategori_ nightmare- _nya. Tapi, Newt tak punya mimpi apa-apa. Tak ada gambaran-gambaran acak ala sebuah mimpi yang dilihatnya. Hanya gelap, dan gelap. Newt menghitung sampai sepuluh dan tetap gelap. Satu tarikan napas panjang, dan Newt sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Perlahan, sepasang netra karamel itu mulai terbuka._

 _Kedua iris itu mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan lampu penerangan kamarnya. Setelahnya, Newt menekuk lehernya dan menoleh ke arah perutnya yang terasa terlilit. Satu tangan kekar melingkar di sana. Erat. Newt tersentak seketika. Berikutnya, dia mulai merasakan ada tiupan hangat yang menyapu di sekitar tengkukuknya. Tak lama setelah itu, ruang dengarnya menangkap suara dengkuran halus._

" _Minho?" Kening Newt mengerut samar. Itu pasti Minho. Tapi, sejak kapan Minho ada di sini? Bukankah pemuda Asia itu sedang sibuk_ tour _konser bersama anggota bandnya?_

 _Tak ada jawaban. Newt memiringkan kepalnya dengan sudut canggung untuk mengintip sosok pemuda yang memeluknya. Benar, itu Minho, dengan kedua mata yang terpejam sangat rapat. Newt tersenyum kecil, tapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama. Ketika tangan Newt menyentuh lengan Minho yang memeluknya posesif, Newt dapat merasakan bahwa lengan kekar itu lengket._

" _Minho, kau belum mandi?" Newt sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya dengan tujuan agar Minho terbangun dan mendengarnya._

 _Tapi hanya suara dengkuran halus yang keluar sebagai jawaban. Indra penciuman Newt mulai dapat menangkap aroma kecut bercampur sedikit sisa maskulin dari pemuda Asia itu. Jelas sekali Minho belum melakukan ritual mandinya. Pasti orang Asia itu langsung naik ke ranjang dan jatuh tertidur sambil memeluknya, dengan tubuh kecut, lengket, serta kotor. Newt benci kebiasaan Minho yang satu ini._

"Geez _, Minho_ take a shower!" _Newt menyingkirkan tangan Minho yang melilitnya, kemudian berbalik menatap Minho. "Minho!" Newt menepuk pipi Minho tidak terlalu keras, tapi tidak juga masuk kategori pelan._

" _Tch," Hanya decak kecil, Minho tak membuka mata, justru menarik Newt makin dekat dan memeluknya erat. Menjadikan tubuh Newt sebagai gulingnya._

 _Newt kini benar-benar muak dengan kejorokan Minho. Sungguh, Newt adalah tipikal pencinta kebersihan. Setidaknya kau harus dalam keadaan bersih ketika naik ke ranjang dan berangkat tidur, bukan? Tapi Minho merusak semuanya. Bukan kali ini saja, Minho sering sekali membawa serta semua tumpukan keringatnya ke atas seprai yang bersih dan wangi. Dan tentu, Newt selalu dan selalu memaksanya untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Tak pernah bosan memeberitahu bahwa ranjang adalah tempat istirahat yang seharusnya nyaman, bersih, wangi, sehingga bisa melepas lelah. Sialnya, Minho selalu menang dalam tiap adu argumen mereka. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, Newt tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu menang._

" _Minho!" Newt mendorong dada Minho kasar, sehingga pemuda Asia itu terdorong menjauh dan pelukannya terlepas._

"What _?" Minho membuka matanya, tampak nada tidak suka atas tindakan Newt terhadapnya barusan._

" _Mandi!" Titah Newt tegas. Matanya menatap Minho lekat juga tajam, menyaratkan kesan mutlak atas perintahnya._

"Geez, _Newton, aku lelah sekali. Besok saja mandinya." Satu tangan Minho kembali bergerak untuk meraih pinggang Newt, tapi Newt dengan sigap segera menepisnya._

" _Kubilang. Mandi. Sekarang. Juga." Tidak, Newt tidak akan kalah. Sifat jorok kekasihnya_ _—_ well _, jika memang bisa dibilang begitu_ _—_ _itu harus mulai dihapus._

" _Tidak mau!" Minho kembali bergerak merengkuh si pirang, dan kembali dapat ditepis oleh Newt._

"Bloody hell.. _Kau lengket, bau, kausmu basah, kotor, menjijikkan Minho! Mandi dan bersihkan dirimu!" Newt menendang salah satu tulang kering Minho agar pemuda itu paham situasai._

 _Minho mendelik tak suka. Apa-apaan itu? Newt baru saja memakinya dengan kata-kata kelewat nista. Memang dirinya apa? Seekor kucing kampung yang baru saja tercebur dalam parit? Itu bukanlah kalimat yang seharusnya terlontar dari seorang kekasih untuk menyambut kepulangan kekasihnya setelah hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu, seharusnya Newt menyambutnya ramah, tersenyum hangat, meleluknya erat, menciumnya, dan syukur-syukur menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Minho jelajahi_ _—_ _oke, ini mungkin terkesan mesum._

" _Apa-apaan kau, Newt?" Minho menggeram tertahan. Sorot matanya tampak marah bercampur lelah._

 _Newt bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk. Sepasang Netra karamel itu menatap Minho secara keseluruhan. "Kau kotor, Min." Ujarnya polos._

 _Minho menggerang frustasi lalu ikut mengambil posisi duduk. Kedua mata sipit itu menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan tidak suka. Detik selanjutnya, Minho melepas kaus hitam yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya. Membuat_ sixpack _yang tercetak sempurna itu menjadi pemandangan untuk Newt._ Bagus _, pikir Newt, Minho sepertinya akan menurut kali ini._

 _Tapi nyatanya tidak._

 _Usai berhasil melepas kausnya, Minho malah melemparnya ke arah Newt. Membuat kaus yang agak basah itu mendarat tidak elit di wajah tampan Newt. Newt segera melemparnya dengan kasar. Begitu pandangannya sudah tak terhalngi kaus Minho, Newt justru melihat pemuda Asia itu telah kembali berbaring nyaman. Bertindak seolah masalah telah usai. Newt naik darah._

" _Minho!" Newt melempar satu guling dan sukses menghantam wajah tampan Minho. Hal itu sontak membuat Minho terbelalak lebar._

" _Apa-apaan kau ini_ _—_ _"_

 _Kali ini bantal menghantam wajah Asia, memotong paksa kalimat yang akan meluncur dari sana. Minho jengah. Pemuda itu mengambil posisi duduk lalu membalas tindakan si pirang dengan cara yang sama. Melempar bantal tepat ke wajah Newt. Tapi Newt menghindar dengan cepat, dan kembali melemparnya ke arah Minho._

" _Bersihkan dirimu sebelum naik ke ranjang, dasar jorok!" Bantal kembali medarat manis di wajah Minho._

" _Argh! Kau mau mati, yaa?" Minho mengembalikan serangan bantal dari Newt._

" _Kalau kau tidak mandi, jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Aku tidak sudi tidur di dekat makhluk kotor sepertimu!" Kali ini Newt menghantam rahang Minho dengan guling yang ujungnya masih dipegangnya erat. Seolah guling itu adalah pedang._

" _Newt! Kau_ _—_ _" Minho tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena Newt mulai melalukan serangan serius. Menghantam bolak balik rahang kanan serta kiri Minho secara bergantian dalam tempo yang semakin cepat. Membuat Minho merasa ditampar bolak balik oleh kaki tangan Newt yang berupa sebuah guling._

" _Mandi!" Newt masih betah dengan permaianan menyikasa Minho._

" _Hentikan itu, Newton!" Minho meraih satu guling lainnya dan segera membalas Newt dengan serangan serupa. "Aku tetap tampan meski tidak mandi seminggu!"_

" _Minho!"_

 _Dua pemuda yang keras kepala satu sama lain. Berada dalam satu kamar. Duduk dia atas satu ranjang yang sama. Saling melontarkan kata makian tiada henti. Perang guling dengan brutal. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Ini romantis bukan?_

 _BUGH_

 _Suara debuman yang cukup keras, Minho sudah tersungkur di lantai. Napas Newt putus-putus. Sebutir keringat menyembul di pelipisnya. Newt baru saja menendang kekasihnya sekuat tenaga hingga pemuda itu jatuh tidak elit di atas dinginnya lantai marmer._

 _Minho menggeram menahan emosi. Pantatnya terasa sakit akibat menghantam lantai marmer. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Napasnya memburu. Satu tindakan manis dari kekasihnya barusan benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Minho menarik napas panjang, menahannya selama beberapa detik, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar dengan Newt. Pemuda Asia itu bangkit dari posisinya, duduk di tepi ranjang yang bersebrangan dengan Newt._

"Fine _," Ada lelah yang tersirat dalam suaranya. Minho memandang Newt yang masih sedikit terengah. "Aku tidak akan tidur dekat-dekat denganmu. Aku tidur di ujung sini, kau di ujung sana. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, kau bisa tidur dengan tenang." Minho mengambil satu guling yang tergeletak di atas lantai dekat kakinya. "Ini," Minho meletakkan guling itu tepat di tengah ranjang. "Ini batasnya, oke?" Satu helaan napas keluar. Minho menggeleng samar dan membaringkan raganya kalem, meski Newt masih bisa memangkap gelagat tak rela dari sorot matanya._

 _Newt membuang napas singkat melalui mulutnya. Memijit pelipisnya singkat, lalu menatap Minho yang sudah kembali terpejam. Yaah, setidaknya Minho tidak akan dekat-dekat dengannya malam ini. Jadi Newt tidak perlu risau tentang adanya tubuh lengkat dan kecut yang menyelubunginya. Soal seprai, biarlah besok langsung digantinya. Newt membenarkan posisi bantalnya dan mulai berbaring rileks. Setelahnya, keadaan benar-benar hening. Tak ada ucapan_ good night _yang keluar, tak ada kata-kata manis apalagi romantis yang memnutup malam mereka. Bahkan keduanya kini terpisah oleh jarak meski tetap berada di atas ranjang yang sama._

 _ **.**_

Newt tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian semalam. Sungguh, itu konyol. Sepasang netra karamel itu kemudian kembali mengamati wajah Asia yang masih terlelap damai. Tarikan napas yang teratur, mulut yang sedikit terbuka, oh bahkan rambut Minho turun menutupi keningnya. Pemandangan yang amat langka, karena Minho selalu terkenal dengan rambut melawan arah gravitasinya.

' _Istirahatlah, kami tahu kau punya gejala demam sejak kemarin lusa.'_

Kening Newt mengerut samar. _Demam_? Sebelah tangannya kemudian bergerak menyentuh kening Minho. Benar, suhunya memang agak tinggi. Lagi pula, siapa suruh pulang tanpa memberi tahu? Newt merutuki kebodohan Minho habis-habisan. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu lebih memlilih untuk memaksakan tubuhnya menempuh perjalanan jauh dan pulang ke rumah, padahal seharusnya masih istirahat di hotel bersama anggota bandnya?

"Min?"

Newt khawatir? Tentu saja. Tidak butuh banyak alasan untuk menghkawatirkan mahkluk sejenis Minho. Kedua alis Minho membentuk kerutan gelombang begitu tangan Newt menyentuh keningnya. Tapi kelopak mata itu masih terpejam rapat dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin segera terbuka.

"Minho?" Tangan Newt pindah ke salah satu pipi Minho, menyentuhnya lembut juga hangat. Mencoba membangunkan dengan cara yang halus. Suhu tubuh Minho memang agak tinggi. Newt merasa bersalah atas tindakannya semalam, seharusnya Newt tidak perlu bertindak sekasar itu.

Kedua alis Minho kini saling bertautan, sepertinya sentuhan Newt itu sedikit mengusiknya. Tapi pemuda Asia itu tidak beriat bangun dari tidurnya. Minho justru membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Newt, lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

Newt menghembuskan napas pasrah. Baiklah, dia tak akan membangunkan Minho. Mungkin Minho terlalu lelah dan butuh banyak istirahat. Newt mulai turun perlahan dari atas ranjangnya. Bergerak sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu pemuda lain yang masih tertidur. Setelahnya, Newt menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Minho hingga ke lehernya. Mengambil langkah dengan sangat hati-hati dan berjalan ke luar kamar setelah sebelumnya meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

 **.**

Air mengalir membasahi tenggorokan Newt yang terasa kering. Pemuda pirang itu meneguk air di gelasnya sampai habis, kemudian kembali meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja makan. Newt menarik salah satu kursi, kemudian duduk dengan tenang. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Newt mulai mengeser layar ponselnya dan menjelajahi daftar kontaknya. Mencari satu nama, setelah menemukannya, Newt segera menghubungi sang subjek tujuan.

" _Hello, Newt?"_ Satu suara ceria di sebrang sana, menanandakan panggilan baru saja terhubung.

" _Hi_ , Teresa." Sapa Newt singkat.

Jeda pendek. _"Ada apa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi?"_ Sepertinya sang maneger mulai heran dengan gelagat aneh modelnya.

Newt menhembuskan napas melalui mulutnya, lalu mengangguk samar. "Apa jadwal pemotretan hari ini bisa ditunda?" Ada ragu dan sebait harapan yang turut serta bersama kalimat introgatif itu.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara napas konstan. Newt mulai ragu apakah Teresa akan menggatakan hal positif seputar pertanyaannya.

" _Tentu saja bisa!"_ Sang maneger berteriak tiba-tiba, menimbulkan dengung singkat di telinga Newt. _"Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini, akhirnya modelku meminta hal semacam ini! Oh, Newt kau bahkan bisa menundanya hingga dua atau tiga hari ke depan."_

Newt menghela napas lega. "Baguslah," Jawabnya singkat. Ini pertama kalinya Newt meminta hal semacam ini, biasanya pemuda pirang itu tak pernah meminta waktu isirahat jika semua pekerjaannya belum usai. Tidak heran jika Teresa menyambutnya antusias. " _Thanks_ , Teresa." Newt tersenyum kecil, meski dia tahu Teresa tidak bisa melihatnya. Newt tidak perlu membuka alasannya minta cuti. Tidak, skandalnya dengan Minho cukup mereka dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

" _Oh, tidak-tidak. Seharusnya, akulah yang berterima kasih Newt. Akhirnya aku punya sedikit waktu untuk pergi kencan dengan Thomas. Biasanya kau sangat manyebalkan dan selalu_ _—_ _"_ Kata-kata Teresa berhenti, sepertinya gadis itu sadar bahwa kalimatnya barusan masuk kategori keceplosan. Newt hanya tersenyum menanggapinya _. "Uh, maaf, Newt. Bukan maksudku_ _―_ _"_

"Teresa," Newt mengintrupsi. "Sekali lagi terima kasih. Semoga kencanmu hari ini berjalan lancar. Maaf atas kencanmu yang selalu batal karena keegoisanku."

" _Errr... kau tidak marah?"_

" _Nope_." Newt menggelengkan kepala. "Aku akan mengubungimu lagi untuk memberitahu kapan aku siap melanjutkan sesi pemotretan itu, _see ya_."

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Newt.

Tidak ada salahnya mengambil libur. Lagi pula, Newt punya bayi besar yang sedang tidur di kamar. Bayi itu harus segera diurus dengan telaten. Yah, sepertinya hari ini sang model akan beralih profesi sejenak menjadi _baby_ _sister_. Omong-omong Newt termasuk salah satu jajaran top model yang selalu diburu oleh berbagai macam prodak publik, mulai dari jam tangan hingga mobil _sport_. Newt mencintai profesinya, meski Minho berkali-kali menyuruhnya berhenti menjadi model. Minho beralasan, bahwa dia tak suka melihat Newt tampil memukau di depan banyak orang, Minho selalu mengklaim bahwa Newt adalah miliknya seorang. Egois, posesif, kekanak-kanakan, dan sedikit romantis. Oh, Newt selalu punya cara untuk mengelak. Cukup katakan bahwa sejujurnya Newt juga tidak suka melihat Minho bernyanyi di depan banyak orang, di tengah kerumunan gadis yang meneriakkan namanya. Setelahnya, Newt hanya perlu membuat satu penyataan bahwa; dia akan keluar dari dunia model, jika Minho juga berhenti menjadi anak band. Dan mereka akan berakhir dengan kesepakatan bahwa tak akan lagi mempermasalahkan profesi masing-masing. Sesederhana itu.

Suara langkah kaki membuat Newt menoleh cepat. Minho sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, satu tangan bergerak mengucek sebelah matanya. Setelahnya pemuda yang masih bertelanjang dada itu menguap lebar.

"Sudah bangun?" Itu retoris.

Minho berhenti mengucek mata, dan berjalan ke arah Newt. "Tch, badanku sakit semua, Newt." Minho sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Newt, memandang pemuda pirang itu tajam.

Newt menghela napas. Sepertinya Minho masih agak kesal dengannya. **B** aiklah, Newt mengaku salah. "Aku akan menebus kesalahanku dengan mengurusmu seharian ini, apa itu cukup?"

Minho memberinya tatapan ganjil dengan satu alis terangkat.

Newt menghela napas lagi. "Fine, aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu hari ini."

Minho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan masih memberi tatapan ganjil.

"Oke, oke. Dua hari. Hari ini dan besok. Kau _Boss_ nya."

Minho diam dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik. Memrores kata-kata Newt dalam otaknya. Menunduk, memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecil, setelah itu membungkuk dan menyatukan bibirnya tepat di bibir tipis Newt, dan Newt membalasnya. Lembut, hangat, dan juga dalam. Sarat akan kerinduan yang selama ini tersimpan dalam hati keduanya _._ Setelah pasukan oksigen dalam paru-paru makin menipis, Newt memberi tekanan pada dada bidang Minho. Minho terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya.

Minho tersenyum, culas, nakal, senyum seksi yang selalu berhasil membuat perut Newt terasa disapu ombak.

"Kau masih punya hutang empat belas _morning kiss_ padaku, Newt."

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Entah kenapa, rasanya lelah bikin cerita ini :3

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca, dan atau lebih-lebih lagi menyempatkan review :")


End file.
